Quidditch in the night
by Archer nut
Summary: Harry and friends decide to play quidditch against the slytherins in the night. Some random events happen, but will Potter's skills still be up to it in the night?


Weasle stomping day/sports team are by Weird Al Yankovic. Harry Potter by J.K wroling!

Firebolt meg19o9 is an improved version of the firebolt with a few hidden abilities, which include, snitch atraction, instant transportation up to 30 feet, distraction noise/atraction, and mind control. Or what seems like mind control. The players are playing in the night with only their senses to guide them, no lights and no see spells, so the aim will be off and chaos. Harry Potter is not raised by the Dursleys, he is raised by Sirius black and therefore has tuns of. Questionable language!

seperater(which isn't a seperater)

Through the sounds of cheering and many yells of anticipation reverberating through the rather small quidditch field, Draco Malfoy stood, sneering at a smirking Harry Potter. The boy's hair was messier than usuall, and several bruises glinted in the light and Draco realized, they were fake ones. Jumping in the air and spinning 180 digreez, Harry landed on the broom and the croud cheered and some even threw fireworks into the air.

Subtly casting a charm that would allow him to hover for a few minutes, Draco jumped into the air, flipped 3 times and landed on his firebolt meg19o9. Smirking at Harry, he yelled, "Ready to give up, Potter?"

"YOU WISH, MALFOY!" With that, the bludger and quaffle was set free and with a whistle, the snitch flue high into the air, disappearing into the night sky high above.

With a woosh, fred, george, Ron, jinny, oliver, and a badly shaking Hermione were up and around.

A booming voice shut the croud up, "Fred and George are beaters, Jinny as keeper, Ron, Oliver, and Hermione as the chacers. On the other side Crab/Goyle as beaters, Draco as seaker, blaze zabini, Sally something, and Pansy Parkinson as chasers, Miles Bletchley as keeper." the voice went silent and Harry flue into the air, looking for the snitch.

Ducking out of an incoming bludger's path, it suddenly disappeared and he heard a crack to his left. Yelling angrily as the bludger spun him around, he crashed into a panickedly swerving Jinny who suddenly flue off the broom with a Molly worth shreak. Seeing she was safe, he swerved only to be met with a large bludger aiming right for his legs.

With a woosh of air, it suddenly crashed upwords and landed on the head of Pansy, who yelled and crashed into Fred from behind in anger. "TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN," A voice boomed

A burst of air next to him allowd harry to dodge an incoming broom. As he did, Blaze Zabini suddenly threw something that looked suspiciously, 100 persent like the quaffle. As a large circular quaffle with four large dimples hit the hoop that was on his side of the field, Harry suddenly lashed out. "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD AGH", flying with full speed around Blaze, unexpectedly for him, his hand was about to be crushed as Harry suddenly descended far enough to seem like an accident. Thinking fast, he leaned forwards and with determination slammed his legs around Harry's broom. Leaning forwards and willing his broom to tug backwords and down, his broom violently buckled under a devistating blow from Harry's broom. Slamming a fist into Harry's face, He rose up and cursed as he saw the quaffle thrown at the side of the Slytherin's field

Miles suddenly cot the quaffle in slow motion and as fast as he could threw it to Sally, who cot it with a hand as she slowly maneuvered her broom to hover above their hoops. Then she threw the quaffle.

Flying above fred, george, and the rest of the Gryffindor team it slammed into the hoops with enough force that a small dent could be seen. Suddenly rising up, it hovered in the senter and slowly, slowly started to descend to the ground. Ducking under a quaffle sent by Crab, Oliver in his quidditch glory was suddenly surrounded by bludgers that hammered at his elbows. Fred and George appearing together, slammed the bludgers with enough force to send them smashing into draco's hand, but that did nothing to deter Oliver or Draco as Oliver grabbed the bludger and punched it right through the hoops of the Slytherin's side.

The intire team accept Harry and Draco stopped and watched as Harry suddenly flue below Draco and rose up. His broom hit nothing but air however and soon, The tip of draco's broom was smashing into Harry's broom. With a great heave, Harry flew downwards and floated upside down as he shot to the left at incredible speeds, but Draco was faster. Hearing a hum Harry turned to see what the noise was only to have the snitch snatched from under his nose

Floating down, the intire team stood in one large group, sending each side murderous glares. Suddenly, Ron drew his wand but before he could shoot off any spells it glowed and stuck to his hand as music begun to play,

Faces filled with joy and cheer

What a magical time of year

Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day

The teams chuckled, Draco's laughter being heard through the intire field.

Put your Viking helmet on

Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn

Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day

All the little girls and boys

Love that wonderful crunching noise

You'll know what this day's about

When you stomp a weasel's guts right out

At this point Draco was rolling on the ground laughing, with Harry trying but failing to hide a few snickers.

So, come along and have a laugh

Snap their weaselly spines in half

Grab your boots and stomp your cares away

Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day

Blushing, Ron yelled accusingly at Malfoy, "I bet you did this you ferret!"

The wand suddenly unstuck and flue off, and louder music began to play from the slytherin fields.

Your sports team is vastly inferior

That simple fact is plainly obvious to see

We're gonna kick your collective posterior

Of course you realize we're speaking figuratively

The music began to blair through the field and people almost panicked as the music unexpectedly grew in volume.

Our stats are thoroughly impressive

Our coach really has the Midas touch

Our players are fast and strong and brave

And your guys, eh, not so much

A large arrow stuck in a weasle's gut suddenly carved it's immage on Ron's angry face, and he stomped away.

In fact we've played teams across the nation

And you're the worst one we've come across

Try to assimilate that information

And it just might help you cope with your impending loss

Stuck in place, Ron yelled insults at Draco as a rotten looking thing carved itself on Ron's head.

Oh, and if somehow we are still failing

To effectively articulate the points at hand

Allow us now to summarize them in a manner

That your feeble brains can understand

The voice suddenly changed and the recognizable voice of Crab and Goyle could be heard smugly singing,

We're great (we're great)

And you suck (you suck)

We're great (we're great)

And you suck (you suck)

We're great (we're great)

And you suck (you suck)

You see there's us (we're great)

And then there's you (you suck)

We're really, really great (really great)

In contrast, you really suck (really suck)

Okay, full disclosure, we're not that great

But nevertheless, you suck

That night, Draco Malfoy changed his views on muggles. That song was too awesome. But then he fainted because when were Crab and Goyle intelligent enough to find a song and sing it like that?

An, A stupid end, but I"m bored out of my mind right now, so maybe I may continue this at a later date. I only know a lill, whiny, tiny bit about quidditch. first story trying it. Btw written when I was half asleep.


End file.
